The landing
by F2400
Summary: I don't own dc nor dragonball this is just a fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z and Young Justice

_**Hello guys so this is my first fan fiction ever and of course I'm going to write one with dragon ball z and Justice league crossover please give me a review and I'm sorry for my horrible English Btw i don't own Dragonball or Justice Leauge nor young justice **_

So after majin buu blew up the earth Gohan was sucked into the Justice League universe unconscious and landed on Superboy

"What the f*** happened?" Superboy was about to throw Gohan away until miss Martian stopped him.

"Why can't I throw him away?"

"Well I don't, maybe it's because we're heroes and are supposed to protect people and not throwing them away especially when they're hurt and unconscious?

"Should we take to the cave?" "Robin are you out of your mind? What would the others say about we take a complete stranger back to the cave?"

"Well we took you to the cave, and we didn't knew plus you were created by the light"

"Fine we take him back home"

After two days, Gohan finally work up and didn't know where he was so he started to yell.

" HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO, GIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE"

After two second, the Justice League and Young justice arrive to Gohan and one of the teams brought gohan food.

"Thank you for the food" said gohan happily "But could i get more still hungry"

"First answerer our questions who are you and how did you land on superboy"

"Well I don't know, but I just landed here in this Universe"

"How do you know, that you're on a different Universe?" Batman Asked then Gohan started to explained everything.

"Well that's it's "

The Team didn't believe what they just heard from Gohan.

"One more question, what kind a you?" Superman asked

"Oh yeah sorry forgot to tell, you I thought It wasn't necessary since you're green friend over there have been trying to read my mind, could you stop it and if you want to try to ask"

The other heroes got surprised over that gohan could block Martian Manhunter out"

"I'm sorry" "it's okay" Gohan said as he walked to Martian "You can read my mind after I'm finish explaining deal?"

"It would be great"

"So as i said I'm half human and half saiyan, my mom is a human and my dad is a saiyan"

Kid flash then asked "what's a saiyan?" "Well a is a warrior race that love fights and war and we have monkey like tails"

"How Many are you"

Well there's me my father my little brother and Vegeta , Trunks and for last bra who's a girl.

"How did your father come to your earth?"

"He was send as a baby when his home world was destroyed by Frizza as I told you superman"

"Your dad and I have a lot in comment"

"Oh you were also sending to earth to destroy the mankind but got hit in head that mated you forget?"

"No"

Let's us move on we need to test your abilities first you going to fight with

Me superboy said

What, are you out of your mind?

He just a stupid monkey who just playing though

What did you said, gohan was angry over superboy calling him a monkey

You heard me monkey I'm going to take you down

That's ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU get ready to the fight

Superman has you notes Gohans eyes? No, Why Batman? After Superboys insult, Gohan looks like he want to kill Superboy slowly. Don't worry if any things happen I'm on it. You better be.

Okay boys are you ready? Start

Gohan, who was angry on superboy for calling him a stupid monkey, wanted to kill him right away but had a better idea. Superboy ran over to Gohan and punched him on his face, nothing happen.

Before Superboy took a step gohan raised his Ki from which pulled superboy away back.

Gohan flew to supeboy and took him up

"Do you still think that I'm just a stupid monkey? I could just kill you right away, but you're not worth it, the name of my father stands for everything's that's right even he didn't kill the guy who killed his entire race, so why would a kill you? I'm a warrior I'm gohan son of Son Goku. Then Gohan dropped Superboy and landed on the flower

Wow Clark , Yeah i kn... Wait are you impress Batman?

Yeah this kid is very powerful but how can he fly?

Magic maybe

I don't use Magic superman

How did he hear me?

_**Well this was my first chapter Please give me a review and favour if you liked it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

How did he hear me? Superman said? Well I guess it's because I'm right behind you.

How did you get in here? Well again, I learned to teleport wherever I want to when I was trained by gods. Btw do you have a gravity room I need to keep up my training?

Yeah sure kid, but don't you dare ever to do that again got it. Batman Started to look even madder.

_**Meanwhile in the dragronball Universe**_

After Goku and Vegeta defeated Majin buu, they summoned Shenlong to wish everyone Kid buu killed.

Where's Gohan Shenlong?

**The one called Gohan cannot be founded he is no longer in this Universe. **

So he isn't here anymore well can't he be wished back to this Universe?

**I'm sorry, but no.**

Wait Kakarot, I might have an idea

You remember my son Trunks from a driftnet timeline right?

Yeah what's about him?

What if we wish him to our timeline and make his time machine so it also can travel to different universe. Okay Shenlong, can you do it

**YES YOUR WISH SHALL BE Granted. **

Dad, Goku how are you guys? But before Goku could answerer Vegeta said

Is that a tail? Oh yes I got it, because of my nonstop training and after I showed my tail to my mother, she said never to look at the moon when it's full.

Trunks let me explain what's happening when a saiyan looks at the moon when it's full

After Vegeta explained all to trunks, how to control himself in his great ape form, Goku started to explain why Gohan isn't with them.

So his on a different Universe with no way back home?

Yes that's correct

Well my time machine can also travel to different worlds but it use a lot of energy

That's no problem Shenlong could you fix it and btw give him a back with a little bag with infinite senzu beans

**That's your finally wish?**

Yes Shenlong

**Then it shall be granted.**

Okay guys so I'm leaving now, wait said Bulma how you do know which universe Gohan is in? Well my machine can scan for a black hole that has been open a closet between this universe and a different one recently.

How did you get so smart?

I'm your son, remember mom?

Well that's true (ego bust 10+)

Well I'm leaving goodbye.

Back to the dc world

Okay I can feel Gohans energy after Trunks flew over to Gohan in no time

Gohan where are you? Than trunks could feel an evil energy it was no one but black Adam superman come out now or else I'm going to destroy this island. Then suddenly Trunks gave black Adam a fist that made him flew over 1 km away. Superman and rest of the league stood outside and wondered where black Adam was. Instead they found a boy with a purple hair and a sword on his back also the boy had a tail. Superman started to ask if he had seen a guy with a lightning on his chest.

Oh yeah his gone don't you worry I hit him on his face than he flew away. Well thank you kid what's your name? I'm trunks have you seen a guy named Gohan? Yes his inside. Ok thanks and do you have some food I'm hungry. After trunks found Gohan and was about to take him back home he suddenly felt that Adam was heading back to the cave.

Let me deal with him said trunks and left the cave.

How powerful are those guys exactly? Gohan how about your friend, why are he so clam when he's about to fight someone he doesn't know. Batman said.

SUPERMAN COME OUT NOW AND FIGHT ME I DARE YOU.

Hey you remember me?

What wait you were the one who hit my face, what do you want?

I want to fight you instead of Superman or are you afraid?

Ha foolish boy prepay to die.

Wait before you we start you have to know that this is my normal stage

Than Trunks transformed his hair blonde and his eyes became green

This is a super saiyan and this is the Ascended Saiyan also knows as a super saiyan 2.

Gohan, can you also transform into super sayins? Oh yes I will show you that later.

And this goes even further beyond.

Oh no this isn't good, last time my father transformed into ssj 3 the earth started to... well you will know.

AhhhhhhhhahAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

My ring el Jordan said, it's dead.

How it's that possible? Superman said.

I might know why, Jordan your ring doesn't work when you're next to yellow energy right?

Yes that's correct.

Sorry that took so long time shall we begin?

Then black Adam started to kick trunks but he didn't move a bit. Trunks said you're weak time to finish you off FINAL

TRUNKS DON'T USE THAT ATTACK WHEN YOU'RE THIS POWERFULL YOU MIGHT BLOW UP THIS PLANET AND THE SOLARSYSTEM.

FLASH.

The attack hit Black Adam and nothing of him was left. Trunks did literally turn black Adam into dust.

"Man this guy won't make trouble anymore for you guys. Gohan why do they staring at me like that? You killed Adam superman said why did you do that we don't kill people we lock them up. But how did you, you know fire a blast from your hand? KF asked. That's was my ki energy I also use it to fly you don't know how to use it?

No they don't but I use it to heal myself. Batman said. Great, gohan are you ready to go home?

Ehm Trunks take a look on your machine again.

What how could I blow up the only way to get us home and back to my timeline.

Well what shall we do? Can we stay with you guys until the machine are fixed.

We could always need more members for Yj so why not.

Superman can't I show Trunks around he seems cute and he's handsome too supergirl said. He could help me with my powers please Clark.

Well fine hey trunks come over here please, this is my cousin supergirl , she have problems with her powers so I fought you might help.

That would be a pleasure.

"So I will teach you have to find your Ki but it takes awhile and we need to train outside and you need to learn how to fight like me and Gohan"

"So first you need some weight cloths let's say we start with 550kg"

**So this is the second please follow me on twitter to know when I'm publish another chapter. **


End file.
